parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 13 - Engine Rollcall.
Here is the thirteenth song called Determination in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (as Billy) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 1 (as Donald) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 3 (as Douglas) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Clerk Larry (as Oliver) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Toots (from Ivor the Engine) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Rosie) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 (as Arthur) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 (as Dash) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Person 6 (as Hiro) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 (as Mavis) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Person 7 (as Hank) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 8 (as Victor) *Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 2 (as Ben) *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 3 (as Lady) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 4 (as Bill) *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 5 (as Dennis) *Alfred (from Proky Railroad) as Person 9 (as Murdoch) *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 6 (as Peter Sam) *Little Chug as Child 7 (as Sir Handel) *Edgar (from Dougal) as Child 8 (as Duncan) *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 9 (as Rusty) *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 10 (as Elizabeth) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 11 (as Bertie) *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Child 12 (as Harold the Helicopter) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Maestro (as Work Man) *Leo and Quincy (from Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editiors (as Driver and Fireman) *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Announcer (as Lady Hatt) Transcript *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *Hard work gets it done *Then there's time to have some fun. *Teamwork - work you share. *That's the way to get you there. *When you have the will, *You can climb the highest hill. *Hard work - that's the way. *Here's the words you have to say... *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *(Instrumental break) *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *(Instrumental break) *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. Footage *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo *Kronk's New Groove *Babes in Toyland *Little Einsteins *Play Safe *Harry Potter *Little Book Land *Chuggington *Porky's Railroad *The Little Engine That Could *Dora the Explorer *Ivor the Engine *Ducktales *Madeline *The Brave Engineer *Four Fabulous Characters *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sing Me A Story With Belle *American Legends *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Saludos Amigos *Scooby Doo *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Noah's Ark Category:Daniel Pineda